Tiia Toivonen
Tiia Toivonen (born 1985) is a minor character in Manchester Chronicles. Born in Finland, Tiia works for Albion Express as a member of the innovations department. Working directly with Talia Rothstein, Tiia is helping to develop quantum levitation. Biography Tiia was born in Espoo, Finland, one of three children. The daughter of successful scientists, Tiia felt a great deal of pressure early on to achieve greatness. Encouraged by Tomi Heino, one of her father's co-workers who had his own brilliant daughter, Tiia dove into the sciences. Like her parents, Tiia's first interest was chemistry, but it was soon physics that would capture her attention for the rest of her academy career. Winning at a CyTek science fair the age of fifteen, it was soon realized Tiia's genius was greater than anyone could have hoped. Graduating from high school at sixteen, CyTek sponsored a scholarship for Tiia to get into the prestigious Ark Institute of Technology. At Ark Zainab Tawfiq would become Tiia's first roommate and mentor, helping her navigate the intimidating school. With the help of Zainab and later others Tiia would prove a very capable student, finishing her PhD by the time she was twenty-two with a specialty in Particle Physics. CyTek, Web of Treasure, Noi Industries and Future Industries were among those to offer Tiia a job after her graduation, but it was ultimately Albion Express she elected to work for. Less interested in computer technology and weapons, Tiia was intrigued at helping pioneer a new form of rapid rail transportation with the quantum train project. Talia Rothstein took Tiia under her wing, quickly showing her around Manchester and treating her as a proper apprentice. Tiia quickly developed a crush on her mentor, and her obsession, which went unnoticed, soon stirred her to action. Aware that Zainab now worked with drugs, Tiia purchased Transmoxide to study, soon getting ideas of her own on how to use Hypnosis through other methods. Alannis Jeong, a brilliant phone repair clerk, become one of Tiia's only friends, the two bonding over customizing their commercial hardware. Eventually Tiia caught the attention of Gillian Northcott as well, due to her work on her late husband's dream project, and both Gillian and Talia would end up test subjects of Tiia's new hypnotic inventions. While having fun at work, manipulating Talia and later Gillian, Selby Mutton took notice, bringing her to the attention of James Moncrieff. Brought to Frostwood House, Tiia soon learned just what James and Catherine Moncrieff were capable of, seeing victims of the Cloak-Pin of Tegau as well as a blackmail film of her being inappropriate with Talia. Forced to cooperate, Tia indulged herself with Bridget O'Dwyer, only to later learn to her horror Bridget's relation to Gillian. Personal Information * Current Age: 24 * Height: 5'10" * Weight: 140 lbs * Hair Color: Platinum Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34D * Hypnosis Rating: 4 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Women, Men * Special Notes: Needs Glasses Relationships Friends * Talia Rothstein, also Co-Worker * Alannis Jeong * Zainab Tawfiq * Tomi Heino Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: The Albion Conspiracy Trivia * Tiia is physically based on actress Olivia Taylor Dudley, who was frozen in an episode of The Magicians. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles